Para Ella
by Lal Mirch 96
Summary: Tan solo cuatro drabbles que se me vinieron a la mente una vez n.n
1. Te Quiero

Drabble: **Te quiero**

-Te quiero Sakura- una brisa los envolvió a ambos y las hojas de los árboles se mecieron en respuesta a ello. Sakura lo miró fijamente a los ojos negros de su prometido, sus ocelos verdes jade se llenaron de lagrimas y, a modo de respuesta lo abrazó fuertemente.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Sakura ilusionada una vez que se separó de el- ¿De verdad lo estas diciendo Sasuke?- el chico asintió con un sonrojo casi imperceptible en su rostro- ¡Oh Sasuke! Yo también- exclamó apretando su cuerpo contra el otra vez.

-¿Tu también que?- le preguntó Sasuke a su oído mientras acariciaba el rosado cabello de la chica.

-También te quiero- Le respondió ella y lo besó en los labios. Por primera vez, su prometido le había dicho que la quería. Ahora estaba segura de que a pesar de que el no la tratase como una princesa, la quería, y con eso, ella podía ser la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

* * *

><p><em>Bienvenidos a la serie de Drabbles de Sofia! No estoy segura de que haya otros parecido a este, no leí muchos fanfics SasuSaku, asi que, si hice plagio avísenme, y sepan entender que no fue intencional ^^<em>

_Quiero que sepan que los drabbles serán unicos de esta pareja ni siquiera se mencionara ninguna otra, tal vez algun personaje, pero ninguna pareja en concreto ^^_

_Ahora, comenten si les gusto o no les gustó, si hice plagio, si me salio hermoso...xD_

_¡Saludos! ¡Hasta el próximo drabble!(seguro va a ser mas largo que este)_

_Ame No Yoru :)_


	2. Rana

**Hola! :D tengo otro Drabble! :D**

**Disclaimers: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen...hasta ahora -risa maniática-**

**Parejas: Sasuke x Sakura y ninguna mas he!**

**Rating: K+**

**Dedicacion: A mi misma.**

* * *

><p>Sakura estaba tensa e inmóvil en una esquina de la habitación, miraba fijamente un pequeño animal en el medio de aquel lugar. Verde, con piel un poco escamosa y croando, se encontraba una rana en medio de la sala de estar. Detrás de la ventana caía la lluvia a cantaros y Sakura había salido a recoger la ropa antes de que se empape, había dejado la puerta abierta, y, cuando volvió a entrar, esa cosa estaba allí, mirándola fijamente.<p>

Dio un salto cuando el animal se acercó a ella, odiaba las ranas, les tenía fobia...pero en esa situación no podía hacer nada. Si huía, la rana podía reaccionar mal y en un intento de escape saltar hacia ella y chocar su babosa piel contra la de ella.

Un ruido se escuchó en la puerta de la entrada, segundo mas tardes su prometido llegó a la sala de estar y la vio en esa situación graciosa, sonriendo tomó una escoba y hecho a la rana hacia fuera. Se acercó a su novia y la abrazó.

-¿Aun le temes a las ranas?- le preguntó con sorna.

-No Sasuke- respondió ella- Solo es que me dan asco con su piel escamosa, su color y...-

-Miedosa- la interrumpió el.

-No, no soy miedosa-

-¿Entonces dejo que la rana entre de nuevo? Seguro que le encantará- Sakura lo miró fijamente, se separó de el y huyó hacia las escaleras rápidamente, subiendo sus escalones y desapareciendo en el piso de arriba. Sasuke se aflojó su corbata y siguió a su novia hasta arriba si no le daba una disculpa, mas tarde lo lamentaría.

* * *

><p><em>¿Prometi que seria largo? Perdón...pero es que me dio la inspiración y...esta historia nació(? Espero que les haya gustado w.w A mi me gustó escribirlo :)<em>

_Gracias por leer!_

_Hasta el próximo...¿drabble? ^^U_

_Ame No Yoru :3_

_PD: quiero aclarar algo...YO no le tengo miedo a las ranas ewe._


	3. Loca

**_Loca *-*_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Uno...dos...tres...Ya se tardó media hora ¡¿Qué le sucedió?-<strong>__ Sakura estaba sentada en una banca del parque, esperando a su novio que se tardo media hora._

_**-Sakura-**__ la fría y ronca voz de su novio a sus espaldas le hizo dar un brinco._

_**-BAKA! ¡¿Dónde diablos te metiste**__**?-**__Sakura se acercó a toda velocidad a él y lo encaró__**- ¡Te esperé por más de media hora!**_

_**-Hmp. Lo siento-**__Sasuke apartó la mirada y comenzó a caminar hacia en centro de la ciudad._

_**-¡¿Adonde crees que vas?-**__Sakura lo persiguió hasta alcanzarlo__**- ¡Espérame!-**__chilló._

_**-¿Puedes bajar la voz?-**__preguntó serenamente Sasuke, Sakura lo miró indiferentemente._

_**-¿Por que?-**__habló en un tono mas bajo._

_**-Me aturdes**__-sin inmutarse Sasuke la abrazó cuando ella bajo la cabeza en signo de tristeza- __**Pero me gusta.**_

_**-¿Eh?-**__confusión había en el rostro de la pelirrosa, una picara sonrisa apareció en sus labiosa y rodeo el cuello de el con sus delgados brazos__**- ¿Crees que...?**_

_**-¿Creo que?-**__la interrumpió el._

_**-Mmm... no lo sé-**__ella sonrió aun más y acerco un poco mas su rostro al de el, rozando sus narices._

_**-Estas l**__**oca-**_

_**-Pero soy TÚ loca**__- el sonrió y la beso en los labios, aún con toda la gente observando a su alrededor._

_**-Te quiero Sakura-**_

_**-Te quiero aun más Sasuke-**__ volvió a unir sus labios con los de el formando un dulce y tierno beso._

_._

_._

_._

_Bizarro, muy bizarro y sacado de la nada, pero aun así, me gustó :P Imagínenselos vestidos de colegiales del Instituto w.w__ ¿No son monos? ^^_

_No sentí mucho OoC al escribirlo ¿Saben? Si estoy equivocada díganmelo por favor, para mejorar en el próximo *-*_


	4. ¿Que?

_**-¿Qué?-**__Sasuke parecía desconcentrado ante la proposición de Sakura._

_**-Si, ¡Hagámoslo!-**__exclamo Sakura emocionada._

_**-¿Qué?-**__preguntó otra vez Sasuke__**- ¡No pienso hacer eso!**_

_**-Cada ves pienso que eres más raro-**__ una mueca graciosa apareció en el rostro de Sakura__**- ¡Oh, Vamos! Todos lo han hecho.**_

_**-No me interesa si todos han hecho "eso"-**__ Sasuke pareció asqueado ante "insinuar" lo que Sakura quería hacer__**- No lo haré**__._

_**-¡Hasta Kakashi-sensei lo ha hecho!-**__ reprochó Sakura._

_**-¿Y...?-**__ preguntó Sasuke con indiferencia._

_**-Se que te gustará-**__ canturreó._

_**-Hmp-**__dudó un momento pero luego asintió con la cabeza levemente__**- Intentémoslo.**_

_Sakura sonrió ampliamente y corrió hacia su habitación, seguida de Sasuke._

_Media Hora después..._

_**-Ufff...me cansé-**__dijo Sakura sentándose en su cama__**- Fue divertido ¿Verdad Sasuke-kun?**_

_**-Hmp-**__sonrojado apartó la vista y miró hacia a ventana._

_**-Chicos...-**__la madre de Sakura entró sin avisar a la habitación y sonrió amablemente__**- ¿Comerán algo?-**__cuando los vio en ese estado asintió con la cabeza comprensivamente__**- Veo que han estado jugando al Twister (1)... ¿Fue divertido, verdad?**_

_Los dos asintieron sonrojados, luego bajaron a la cocina para comer algo antes de que Sasuke deba irse a su casa._

_._

_._

_._

_Otrooooooo. ¿Pensaron mal? O: Pervertidos *-* Espero que les haya gustado ^^ Eran peques ñe! Imagínenselos 10 u 12 años._

_(1)__ Twister es jugado en una gran malla plástica que es extendida en el suelo. __La malla es como un tablero de juego._


End file.
